Confrontation
by Gabs
Summary: Someone's causing trouble Aphrodite and Ares ask Hercules and Gabrielle to fix it... a silly little oneshot


Confrontation

By Gabs

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters from Xena or Hercules belong to me; thank Ares, Tarah, Curtees, and Vickis don't either... (names slightly altered to protect privacy…)

NOTE: I don't really believe this is as much of a "fan fiction" as it is me letting off steam in a way that won't get me in trouble in that 'real life' thing… just a warning.

------------

"What was her name again?" Gabrielle asked, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to ward off a headache. It wasn't working; there was no way she could block Ares and Aphrodite's whining.

"Tarah. They don't know where she suddenly came from, but she's causing a lot of problems, along with her two known friends, Curtees and Vickis. Rumor has it she's… um… VERY familiar with just about every God on Olympus, even all the minor ones." Hercules blushed slightly as he said this. Everyone's eyes turned to Ares, who held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa- don't look at me! I keep my distance from her!" he protested.

"Oh really? What about that time I saw her trying to touch your ass?" Aphrodite asked.

"I told you I didn't know her! Maybe she's just... you know... like that. Or maybe I just have a really nice…" Gabrielle cut him off there.

"Let's not get into that," she suggested. Hercules vigorously nodded his agreement. Ares rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Since my opinion is obviously not needed here, I'm leaving. Maybe I'll go see Amarice…" he thought out loud as he disappeared. Aphrodite smirked, then turned to Hercules and Gabrielle.

"So, can you two put a stop to Tarah?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can," Gabrielle replied while Hercules nodded.

"Thanks! You two are the best… you have no idea how much I totally mean that!" Aphrodite stated. With one last grateful grin, she disappeared.

"Well… I guess we're off to stop Tarah…" Hercules stated.

"Guess so," Gabrielle replied. They set off in the direction that Aphrodite had indicated. Within an hour, they had reached the town of Menif, where Tarah was rumored to be.

"So, what kind of trouble is she causing, exactly?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, according to Aphrodite, she's… umm… sleeping with every guy she meets. As a result, the women are all going to Aphrodite's temples and complaining, and it's giving her a non stop headache." Gabrielle looked amused.

"And Ares has what to do with this?" At this, Hercules laughed. "Well, every time someone complains to Aphrodite, she turns around and complains to Ares, and they _both_ end up with headaches." By this point, Gabrielle couldn't contain her laughter.

They discreetly entered town and began looking for Tarah. Aphrodite had described her as skinny, with reddish brown hair and a lot of freckles. She generally wore a VERY small tan shirt (if you could call it a shirt…) and a brown very-mini skirt. She wasn't hard to find. She, Curtees, and Vickis were all in the middle of town, near a market. Tarah was hanging off of Curtees' neck, feeding him; Vickis didn't seem to notice as she checked out everyone who walked by.

"So how do we do this? Just walk up and say 'Hey, stop being a slut!' or what?" Gabrielle asked. Hercules sighed.

"Something like that." They began heading for Tarah, Curtees, and Vickis. All three of them noticed the couple immediately; they also seemed to know their intent. After giving Hercules a long (long long long) look, Tarah spoke, revealing an obnoxious voice.

"You can't stop me! I'll do who and what I want!" She, Curtees, and Vickis all stared at Gabrielle and Hercules.

"Get the feeling they're trying to scare us?" Gabrielle asked.

"They do seem to think they're intimidating," Hercules agreed. They returned the stare. After a few moments, Vickis frowned, then turned and ran. Tarah and Curtees suddenly looked worried.

"I don't think they like these odds," Hercules observed.

"Of course not… they're even now," Gabrielle reasoned. After a few more moments of staring, Tarah and Curtees also turned and ran.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'm not scared of you!" Tarah called over her shoulder as they left.

"Hmmm… that was easy," Hercules commented.

"Yeah it was." After a moment of thought, they shrugged. "I didn't even have to get my sais! How come adventures with Xena can never be this easy?" Gabrielle complained jokingly.

"I could definitely say the same about Iolaus and myself," Hercules replied in the same tone. Laughing, the two shared a hug, then set off to look for Xena and Iolaus and get on with their normal lives.


End file.
